


Soldier, Poet, King

by WhatTheWilbur



Series: Sleepy Bois Inc AU’s for the soul [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Antarctic Empire, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Long Lost Prince, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Memory Loss, Phoenix Hybrid TommyInnit, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade, Secret Identity, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWilbur/pseuds/WhatTheWilbur
Summary: It's been 11 years.11 years since Phil has seen his sons.11 years since the Antarctic Empire has had it's princes.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Sleepy Bois Inc AU’s for the soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103924
Comments: 70
Kudos: 702
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. The Boys in the Treehouse

**Author's Note:**

> A new, not oneshot fic from me?? In this economy? Woah!! 
> 
> This is my first proper, multi-chapter fic, so I hope you enjoy! Updates are every other day :) ~ The Author :)
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0  
> Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur

Despite being the king of the Antarctic Empire, Phil loved to patrol the walls that surrounded the kingdom whenever he had time. Ever since his boys had gone missing nearly 11 years ago, it had been a form of escape for him. It may have been work, but it was freeing to be in nature. It was a way to get away from the usual duties that came with being royalty. Usually, the weather in the Antarctic Empire was quite nice for being in the middle of… well, the Antarctic. Most of the empire’s people were used to the cold weather and snow, so no one complained about it too much. Though, most tried to stay inside where it was warm for obvious reasons.

Phil, however, didn’t like to be inside. Sure, it might be warm next to the warm fireplace in the castle's library, but the silence was suffocating. At least outside, either around the empire's main square or outside of the walls, there were always people (or animals) heard chattering to others. That chatter alone filled the void of silence quite well for Phil.

Phil decided early in the morning that it would be one of those days where he would need to get up and out of the house. The silence was extra loud today for whatever reason, and that was already getting on his nerves. After informing the guards that he’d be out for the day, he set off. His blue coat and cape on, chained across his chest with a golden chain fastened by a glimmering emerald, he took off with big black wings, soaring above his empire.

The sunrise was stunning from this high up above the treetops. It made the snow that was on the ground glitter as it reflected the sunlight. Phil smiled, he should fly in the morning more often. He wasn’t sure how far he flew out this time. This wasn’t his usual patrol around the empire's walls, he flew as far as his wings could carry him. He flew until he could no longer see his empire.

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

Techno threw down a squirrel that he’d managed to kill on the treehouse’s floor, Wilbur looked up at him, “There’s nothing out here anymore.” He nodded slowly and grabbed the squirrel, prepping it for him to cook.

Wilbur turned to his friend, “Tech, I’m not sure how much longer we’ll be able to be out here.”

“I know,” he said simply, looking out the small windows, “It’s getting too cold, no animals are out here anymore.”

“We need to think about what to do next.” Techno just nodded at this and sighed, wandering outside, sitting on the platform which overlooked the forest.

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

Phil landed in a clearing of what seemed to be a never-ending forest. Berry bushes and ferns covered the ground. Careful not to prick himself on the thorns, he picked a couple of berrys and plopped them in his mouth. It certainly wouldn’t solve his hunger, but it was better than nothing.

After what seemed to be hours of aimlessly wandering - sometimes in circles - Phil came across a treehouse. It wasn’t a stable one, just one loosely made as a makeshift house, spruce planks and logs made up the exterior. Out of the top of the treehouse was smoke. Someone was cooking inside. Upon further examination, a boy, no older than 15, sat on the outside looking out into the distance, seeming to be deep in thought. Tusks protruded from his bottom teeth and his ears were slightly pointy. A piglin hybrid.

“Hey!” Phil yelled up to the boy, now standing on the ground in front of him. The boy jumped and immediately moved to grasp his sword, looking down at Phil. He raised his hands, showing that he meant no harm to him.

“I’m not here to hurt you,” Phil said, “I just want to know what you’re doing out here.”

“Why do you want to know?”

“It’s just-” Phil cleared his throat, “-A long way from civilization.”

“Yeah, can’t really go anywhere when you don’t have the money for housing or food.”

Phil lowered his hands finally, “Do you not have parents…”

“No clue,” Techno responded.

Phil looked around him at the snow-covered biome and suddenly spoke “Come with me.”

“What?”

“I’m the king of the Antarctic Empire,” He said, motioning to a symbol on his cape, “I’ll take you in.” The boy thought about this proposal and was about to respond until another boy, around the same age, came out of the house.

“What is going on…” He asked cautiously. The anxiety in his tone was prevalent. What had these boys been through?

“This,” The hybrid stood up and motioned to Phil, “Is Phil, the King of the Antarctic Empire.”

“Woah..”

“He wants to take us to the empire.”

“Wait, what?”  
“You boys are too young to be out here alone,” Phil responded.

“We’ve been out here for a while, I think we’ve got it,” The piglin responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Techno,” His friend put his hand on his shoulder, “We agreed that we couldn’t stay out here for much longer.”

(Phil took note of that name, almost tearing up at the mere mention of a name even relevantly close to Technoblade’s - this kid was just as defensive as him too.)

“I know we did… I just…”

“Look at him, Tech, does he look like he’s going to hurt us?”

“I dunno.”

“Let’s give it a try.” The other said, “Worst case it’s an excuse to get through the empire.”

“I guess.” The hybrid- Techno, said.

He turned back to Phil, “Okay… we’ll go.”

“Perfect!” Phil clapped his hands together, excited.

“Just let me grab something,” Techno said, going inside. His friend climbed back inside.

“Do you need to grab anything?”

“I don’t have a whole lot, just my guitar,” He responded, pointing to the guitar on his back.

Phil frowned at this, “Well, do you have a name?”

“Wilbur,” He responded, “Or just Wil.”

(This universe works in cruel ways sometimes. Don’t hope too much Phil, these boys are just coincidences. They have to be.)

“Wil,” Phil said smiling, “I like it.”

Wilbur smiled at the king, “Thank you for taking us in.”

“Of course.”

“Techno won’t ever admit it, but he’s thankful too.”

Phil laughed, “I figured.”

Soon enough, the fire inside the house was put out and Phil was leading Techno and Wilbur back to the Empire.

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

Phil led Wilbur and Techno through the snow and back to his palace. Much like Phil himself, the two seemed to be very accustomed to walking long distances in snow - something Phil was somewhat sad about, yet somewhat glad that he wouldn’t need to worry too much about the normal difficulty of getting the two back.

Arriving in the Antarctic Empire, Phil watched eyes look around in wonder and marvel. Clearly, it had been a while since Wilbur or Techno were in an Empire such as this. Phil led them to the Castle, stopping every once and a while to let them look at the sights, smiling as Wil would tap Techno’s shoulder and pointed at something that excited him.

(This time, it was a true, genuine smile. One of the first in 11 years.)

“And… here is the palace!” Phil said, leading the two up to its doors. He nodded to the guards, signaling them to let him and the boys in. As soon as they stepped into the throne room, both of them let out an amazed 'Woah'. Phil chuckled at the two and led them upstairs into their room.

“Wait, we’re staying here?”

“Of course you are!” Phil laughed.

“Are you sure? We can-”

Phil cut Techno off, “It’s fine, I promise! Besides, more people in the palace will be nice.” Techno just nodded in response and sat down next to Wilbur.

“Thank you for... Letting us stay.”

Phil gave a kind smile to Wilbur, “Of course. Do you two need anything at the moment?”

Techno shook his head, “Nope.”

“Alright,” Phil said, starting to leave the room, “My room is right across the hall, if you can't find me, the palace staff will be more than happy to assist you. Feel free to explore if you want.”  
And with that, Phil left the two in their room.

(Suddenly, the castle wouldn’t be as quiet as it was when he left.)


	2. The Boy in the Town Square

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter one today, sorry gamers! Hope you enjoy it nonetheless! ~ The Author :) 
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0  
> Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur

Techno and Wil seemed to adjust easily to life in the castle rather quickly, graciously taking all the fire provided heat or home-cooked meals they could. Phil watched as the boys slowly got more comfortable around him. Truth be told, it took a little longer to build up trust - Techno was certainly a strong defender when he needed to be; he didn’t trust easily.

Though, Phil still had his kingly duties to attend to. Phil had to visit with the people in the town square. It wasn’t a task he was obligated to do, but it was one that both he and the people of the empire thoroughly enjoyed. The boys understood that, telling him to take his time and that they’d see him around later, a gesture Phil greatly appreciated. Techno would go to the library to read while Wilbur would go to their room and strum his guitar quietly.

Phil spent his day buying from shops, chatting with his people, and playing with the kids near the square. It was emotionally exhausting, sure, but it was also nice to see his people see him as a person - not just as king. The sunset on the day quicker than Phil would like to accept, people closed their shops and returned home, bringing their kids with them. He waved goodnight to everyone and started heading back up to the palace.

“Stop!” A voice yelled out, “Thief!” Phil whipped around, his hand on his sword which rested at his hip. A little boy rushed out of the alleyway next to him, a baker closely following him.

Phil quickly moved to cut off the baker, “Woah, Woah, what’s going on here?”

The baker shakily pointed a finger towards the boy who was now slumped against a wall, breathing heavily, “He robbed me!”

“Sir, he’s just a kid-” Phil tried to reason.

“No that doesn’t-”

“Sir,” He said sternly, though not quite yelling, “Just let him have this, okay?” He let out a sigh and made a dismissive motion toward the boy and walked away. Phil rolled his eyes with a chuckle and turned toward the kid. He had dirty blonde hair and wore a dirty white shirt and some torn up pants. Red, Orange, and Yellow wings extended from his back, their feathers messy, a phoenix perhaps? He looked no older than 13.

“P-Please don’t hurt me!” He exclaimed, clutching the bread to his chest. His wings protectively shielded him from Phil. Slowly he slid down the wall and onto the ground.

“Hey, no, I'm not going to do anything.” Phil kneeled to the boy’s level, “What’s your name?”

The boy looked up slowly, letting his wings down, “T-Tommy.”

(Another coincidence, Phil. Another coincidence.)

“Tommy,” Phil echoed, “Do you know who I am?”

Tommy nodded slowly, “Y-You’re King Philza.”

“Indeed I am,” He smiled warmly at the boy and examined his wings, “Your wings are very pretty.”

Tommy flapped them, “No one likes them.”

“Well, I think they’re quite extraordinary,” Phil said, “How would you like to come up to my palace with me?”

“Wh-What?”

“You can have a warm meal, a bath, and a good few nights of sleep.”

Tommy looked around, “Promise you won’t hurt me?”

Phil frowned, poor kid, “Promise.”

Tommy nodded slowly, “Okay…”

Phil stood up slowly, helping Tommy stand up alongside him, “I have two others at the palace.”

Tommy nodded and walked alongside him, “Who are they?”

“Techno and Wilbur,” Phil responded, “You’ll meet them tomorrow.”

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

Tommy had seen the palace from afar multiple times. The main part was a light blue, the spires were a dark navy blue - almost black. The turrets were light gold. He’d memorized the look of the palace long ago. Now he was finally going to it. The palace was grand, even more so on the inside than the outside. Four cases in the throne room held crowns. One for Phil and… who were the other three for? Tommy shook the thought, maybe there were members of the family Phil just didn’t mention yet. He let Phil lead him up to a room and settled him in. He spent the majority of his night looking up at the stars from his bedroom window. Maybe he could finally find a home here..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Something about this palace seemed very familiar… and not just because he’d memorized it.)


	3. First Glances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! School started up for me from break yesterday (January 4th) So my schedule might be a little off! I'll try to stick to the planned releases I have! Hope you enjoy! ~ The Author :) 
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0  
> Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur

Tommy, for what felt like the first time in his life, got a full night's sleep. The warm bed was a godsend compared to the cold floor of wherever he could find to sleep. Though, waking up in a grand room such as one in the palace was certainly confusing, to say the least. Tommy sat up and looked around the room. What happened last night? Why was he- oh. That’s right. King Phil found him. He looked to his left, sun shone through a large window signaling that it was morning, though not quite noon. Tommy got up and stretched his wings. Prime, it was so much easier now that people didn’t constantly ridicule him for having them out. He made slow steps to his door and opened it, walking down the hallway. He wasn’t sure where he was going, he just felt like he needed to walk. He needed to go.

“So you’re Tommy, huh?” A voice asked from behind him, making him stop in his tracks. Tommy turned around to meet a boy - a few years older than himself - with a yellow sweater and beanie on, guitar strapped around his back.

“Yeah, what about it?” Tommy said defensively, crossing his arms across his chest.

The boy laughed, “Nothing, nothing, Phil was talking to Tech and I about you last night. I’m Wilbur.”

“Oh,” Tommy’s defensive nature dropped rather quickly, “He mentioned you both to me too.”

“Figured,” Wil chuckled and started walking, “C’mon, I’ll take you to meet Techno.” Tommy trailed close behind Wilbur, looking at his scratched guitar bump against his back as he took steps. He led Tommy to a room a couple of doors down from his own and opened the huge white door.

“Hey, Tech!” Wilbur called out as he entered, “Found em’.” He let Tommy enter the room before he closed the door again behind them.

“Tommy? The kid?” Techno asked. Wilbur nodded, looking to his friend who was sitting on the seat overlooking the window.

“I am not a kid!” Tommy yelled to the two.

Wilbur laughed and ruffled Tommy’s hair, “Sure thing.” Tommy grumbled in annoyance and went to stand by the window, looking outside. Unknowingly, the boy stretched his wings out and stretched his arms in the air, feeling the warm sunlight.

“You’ve got wings,” Techno stated matter of factly.

Tommy scoffed, looking at him, “You’re a pig."

Techno smirked and nodded slowly, “Piglin, actually.”

“Shut up.”

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

The three sat in the room in a (surprisingly comfortable) silence for a while. Wilbur sat on the bed, strumming his guitar, Techno still remained by the window, and Tommy sat with his back facing the window, still soaking up the sunlight with his wings. Suddenly the door opened, bringing everyone's attention to who it was. Phil.

“Boys, have you seen T-” Phil's eyes met Tommy’s, “Oh, you all are in here.”

“Sorry Phil,” Wilbur apologized, “Just wanted to get to know Tommy.”

“Oh, it’s completely fine!” He replied, waving his hands in the air, “Seems you three are getting along.”

They looked back and forth at each other, Techno spoke up first, “I mean we don’t hate each other.”

“Speak for yourselves,” Tommy rolled his eyes, “Phil these two keep calling me a child.”

“That’s because you are,” Wilbur responded. Tommy gave him a death glare at that.

“Alright, boys,” Phil interrupted, “Come on, breakfast time!”

Tommy popped up, immediately going to follow Phil, “Finally!” Wilbur and Techno laughed and began to follow the other two to the dining hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It was almost like those three already knew each other.)


	4. Sword and Shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to L'Manburg can I get some o7's in the chat? Also, I'm very bad at writing sword fighting scenes I am so very sorry LMAO ~ The Author :) 
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰ 
> 
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0  
> Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur

Breakfast went by without a hitch. Techno and Wil kept making fun of Tommy, who’d throw an insult back at them, making the group laugh. Phil ended up giving them all a full tour of the palace after that, showing the boys where everything was and telling them that they were welcome anywhere at any time. Eventually, Phil led them to a room filled with training dummies and wooden swords. 

“And this is the training room!” He said, “You three are welcome in here, but make sure you have someone with you - buddy system, you know?” Tommy, Techno, and Wilbur nodded in understanding, and Phil moved on. Throughout the rest of the tour, Techno’s eyes were set on getting to that training room as soon as possible. He knew from the start that it would be one of his favorite rooms in the palace. 

After their adventure around the palace was done, Tommy had returned to his room again, and Phil had gone to attend to something, leaving Wilbur and Techno in the hallways alone.  
“So..” Techno started, looking over at Wilbur. 

“You wanna spar, don’t you?” 

“They call me The Blade for a reason, Wilbur.”

“Literally nobody calls you that.” 

“They could though!” 

Wilbur rolled his eyes and started walking, beckoning Techno to follow, “Come on then, 'Blade'.” 

Techno and Wilbur walked through the large halls of the Antarctic Empire’s Palace side by side, eventually reaching the training room. Techno rushed over to the sword rack, picking up a wooden sword and examining the wood. 

“You can’t stab anyone with this!” 

“That’s the point, Techno,” Wilbur laughed, standing behind him with a hand on his shoulder, “They’re meant to train with.” 

“Yeah I know,” Techno grumbled, rolling his eyes. He handed the sword over to Wil as he took the hair tie from his wrist and pulled up his long hair into a ponytail. Techno grabbed another sword, one for himself, and walked to the center of the room, Wilbur following after. 

Techno smirked, “Ready?” 

“Ready.” And with that, Techno lunged. Wilbur put his sword up to his face, blocking the hit from Techno. The force from the hit sent Wilbur’s feet sliding back slightly, his stance breaking as techno continued to push against his sword until, finally, he fell onto the ground. Techno laughed at him and leaned over to help him up. 

“You suck at this,” Wilbur breathed out. 

“I’ll have you know that I do not,” Techno pulled Wilbur back up, “You were the one who’s stance was completely wrong!”

“Well you-” Wilbur racked his mind for some sort of insult to throwback to him, coming up with nothing, he sighed, letting the conversation fizzle out. 

A knock at the door made the two boys look over to see Phil, standing in the doorway. 

“Need some help, mate?” He asked, walking into the room. 

Wilbur and Techno looked at each other, “Well, this nerd doesn’t know how to defend himself.” 

Phil laughed as he grabbed a sword and met the two, “Well first, you need to perfect your stance.” 

“My stance is just fine, thank you very much!” Wilbur crossed his arms, “Techno’s just very strong.” 

“Then you need to work on strengthening that stance,” Phil responded, lunging at Wilbur. Wilbur fell into the messy stance, one foot positioned behind another, as soon as the two locked swords. Wilbur quickly lost balance and fell yet again. 

“See, your stance is, messy,” Techno laughed, helping him up, “You need to stand like this.” Techno put his sword up and leaned onto his left leg, bending it slightly. His right leg stayed behind. Wilbur followed the example and looked up at the other two. 

“Yeah, there you go!” Phil smiled, “Now try to block me, you won’t lose balance as easy!” Again, Phil went to strike. This time, however, Wil was more on balance. With a shove of his sword, he pushed Phil back. 

“Wow,” Wilbur whispered, amazed at himself. 

“See, that stance can fix a lot, can’t it?” Phil crossed his arms, content. 

“It really can,” Wilbur responded, “Thank you.” 

“No problem!” He responded, putting the sword away, “Soon enough you’ll be able to use the shields too.” 

“Shields are for nerds,” Techno responded. 

Phil laughed, “Sure thing, Techno, sure thing. I'm gonna check on Tommy, the staff will know where I am if you can't find me.” 

“Got it,” Techno responded as Phil left, closing the door again. 

“Wanna go again?” Wilbur asked.

“Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (He can’t help but feel that he’d been taught that sword defence by someone before.)


	5. Flying Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy chapter go brrr (also yes this is my favorite chapter so far :) )
> 
> (Also, Tommy swears once in this chapter! Nothing too bad tho!) ~ The Author :)
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0  
> Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur

As soon as the tour was over, Tommy ran back up to his room, situating himself by the window. Sunning his wings was perhaps one of his favorite things to do when he had the time. Feeling the calming warmth spread through his back and through the tips of his wings was one of the most calming things he’d ever felt. He sat at that window, staring up at the clouds, naming them and their shapes, just like he’d done with an old friend. Tommy closed his eyes, soaking in the sunlight until there was a knock at the door. 

“Tommy? Can I come in?” A voice asked, Tommy immediately recognized it as Phil’s. 

“Phil?” Tommy heard shuffling on the other side of the door, “Yeah, come in.” He opened the door, a smile on his face. Tommy lowered his wings, afraid that they’d threaten Phil. Though, he didn’t seem too threatened the first time he saw them last night. He approached Tommy and sat next to him on the window seat. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Better, I think?” Tommy said, obviously unsure. 

Phil smiled at the boy, “Good.” 

“What are you doing here? I thought you had some fancy king stuff to do.” 

“That’s all finished now,” he laughed, “Wilbur and techno are downstairs sparring. I helped Wilbur with his stance and then decided to come up to see you.” 

“Oh,” Tommy said simply, “Well, I’m not doing anything too important.” 

“Sunning your wings again?” 

“Feels nice.” 

He laughed, “Indeed it does.”

“You know what it feels like?” Tommy looked at the man, amazed.

“I have wings too!” He replied, tucking them out of his usual Antarctic Empire uniform for Tommy to look at, “Not exactly sure what kind they are - raven maybe?” 

Tommy shrugged, “They’re cool... and big..” 

“Indeed they are,” Phil nodded, “Yours are cooler though.”

“In every kingdom, town, or empire I’ve been to, people feared me,” Tommy explained as he turned his attention back to the sky, “I was driven out, until I came here, of course.” 

“Phoenix hybrids are quite hard to come by,” Phil simply said. The man could tell that the subject was touchy for the boy, the way he desperately racked his mind for something else to focus on was the main indicator. 

“Your feathers are crooked,” He said matter of factly, looking at the bright wings. 

“I’ve never known any other winged hybrids,” Tommy sighed, “No one taught me how to care for them… or fly.” 

“Really?”

“Yup,” Tommy replied, popping the p. 

“How about I teach you?” Phil offered.

Tommy’s head whipped around to meet Phil, “What?” 

“I’ll teach you to fly and preen your feathers!” Phil exclaimed happily. 

“You’d really do that?” 

“Of course!” Phil replied, “Come closer to me, let me look at your wings.” 

Tommy complied, hesitantly scooting away from the window and moving so his back was facing Phil. Tommy’s wings were quite large, clearly meant for speed. 

“Can I touch them?” Phil asked, Tommy nodded in response, “Alright, let me know if you need me to stop, alright?” Another nod was given by Tommy. 

“Okay, preening, do you know what that is?” 

“Kinda?” Tommy shrugged his shoulders, “It’s when you pull the broken feathers, right?” 

“Yeah, there you go!” Phil smiled, “You’ve never done it?” 

“No, I’ve never really needed to worry about them,” Tommy chuckled, “Y’know, can’t fly.” 

Phil nodded slowly, running his hands through a patch of feathers on his wings, “You sun a lot, don’t you?” 

“Feels good.” 

“It does,” Phil chuckled, “I don’t get to do it very often, but when I do, it feels very nice.” Tommy laughed and nodded, still feeling a little awkward having someone teach him about all of this. 

Phil brought his attention back to his wings, “When you preen, it’s a lot easier to have someone else do it for you. It hurts less because you're not having to stretch your wing in ways it’s not meant to be.” 

“But I don’t have anyone to-” 

Phil cut him off, “I never said I wouldn’t do it for you.” 

“Sorry, sorry I just-” Tommy facepalmed.

“No need to be sorry, It’s alright,” Phil smiled, “Anyways, the crooked feathers are the ones that are broken. You shouldn’t need to pull on them too hard.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Not really, no,” Phil replied, picking a bent feather from his wings. 

Tommy flinched, “Just feels weird…”

“Yup!” Phil responded, keeping his eyes on his hands, “Are you okay if I keep going?” 

“Mhm,” Tommy mumbled. Phil handed him a couple of feathers which he’d already picked out, “They’re so soft…” 

“They are,” Phil smiled. 

“Thanks for doing this, dad,” Tommy said.

Dad.

The word slipped out before Tommy could stop himself. 

He slapped his hands over his mouth and his eyes widened, “Shit! Sorry, Phil, I mean Phil.” 

Phil laughed and ruffled Tommy’s hair, “You’re okay!” 

“I just-” Tommy grumbled, clearly frustrated at himself. 

“Hey,” Phil put his hands on his shoulders, attempting to calm the boy, “You don’t need to worry about it. We’ll finish up here and I’ll give you your first flying lesson!” 

Tommy gave a small nod and let Phil continue his work. The two sat in a comforting silence for another 30 minutes or so. Phil kept preening his feathers, picking out the broken and crooked ones. Tommy felt safe with Phil by him, the safest and most comfortable he’d felt in years.

Eventually, Phil carefully situated the feathers that remained and stood up. Tommy turned to meet him as he put his hands out to help Tommy up. 

“Ready to go try some flying?” 

Tommy smirked, “I was born ready.” 

And that’s how the duo found themselves in the palace garden. The snow that clouds loomed overhead certainly notified them that they wouldn’t be out long, but they could at least get a start. 

“So flying is more of an instinctual thing,” Phil told Tommy, “Though, I can give you take off tricks.” 

“Alright, let's see what you got.” Phil kneeled onto the ground and spread his black wings out to his sides after letting out a breath, he lunged into the air and began flapping his wings. Tommy looked up to him in amazement. How could he fly so gracefully with such huge wings?! 

“You get into that position, spread your wings, and lunge up and forward!” Phil yelled down to him as he started to land. Tommy gave a curt nod towards him as he kneeled onto the ground, in the same position that Phil did. Tommy’s fire-themed wings spread out to his sides and he lunged up. He was able to get off the ground - which was, admittedly, more than Tommy thought he’d be able to do. As he had the moment of celebration, he started to fall. Obviously, it wasn’t enough to injure him, but it was enough to make him fall onto the ground with a thump. 

“Hey, that was really good!” Phil cheered, running over to help Tommy’s off, “Use your arms to help push yourself off.”  
“Alright,” Tommy replied, immediately gaining that determined look back onto his face. He followed Phil’s steps. 

Kneel...

Wings out…

And…

PUSH!

Tommy launched himself into the air, flying high into the sky. Tommy grinned as he heard Phil give a holler of excitement from below. 

“I did it! Phil! I did it!” Tommy called down to him. 

Phil smiled and flew up to Tommy, “Soon, you’ll learn how to actually control your flight, but this is amazing progress for today!”  
“Is it really!?”

“Of course it is!” Phil replied. Suddenly, the wind chilled, snow was coming, and quick, “Let's land before the weather gets bad.” Tommy gave a nod and shakily descended from the air, Phil by his side. He stumbled once his feet touched the ground.

Tommy let out a shaky sigh, “Flying is exhausting.”

“It is the first time,” Phil patted the boy on the back, “You’ll gain endurance soon.” 

“Can I sleep now?” Tommy asked.

Phil laughed, “Of course you can.” And led Tommy back up to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Somehow, he remembered watching Phil fly through the sky, despite never having known him before now.)


	6. Little Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter sigh - I had to write this and then speedrun an essay draft without my joints getting too angry at me, hope you enjoy nonetheless! ALSO, thank you all for the absolutely wonderful support! I'm so so sorry that I can't respond to comments, but know that I see them, and I smile at every single one. Thank you :D ~ The Author :) 
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0  
> Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur

11 years ago.

It all happened 11 years ago. 

It certainly didn’t feel like it has been 11 years without his sons by his side. The empire, on the anniversary of the day his son’s went missing, would hold an empire wide vigil for the boys. Flowers were placed on the palaces stares, pink, yellow and red littered throughout. Phil took comfort in knowing that on that day, none of his people expected him to do anything. He was left in his palace to mourn as he pleased. This year though, contrary to years prior, Phil wasn’t alone. He had Wil, Techno, and Tommy with him - the three boys reminded Phil of his boys with no fail. Sometimes, he wondered if maybe they were them, but his mind quickly chased that thought away, chalking it up to be a cruel trick from the fates. 

Phil sat in his room for a majority of the day, not going out unless he needed to eat. Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno took note of the king’s absence throughout the day. None of the palace staff would explain what was going on, so they took matters into their own hands. 

“Is this really a good idea?” Wilbur asked as the trio made their way to Phil’s room, “Maybe he’s just having a bad day and wants to be alone.” 

Tommy shrugged, “The least we can do is check on him, right?” 

“I guess,” Wilbur replied. The rest of the walk was silent. 

Once reaching the large mahogany door that gave way to Phil’s room, Wilbur hesitantly knocked before opening the door. There, sat Phil on his bed, eyes red and puffy from crying. A blue book with pictures littered around it sat in front of him. 

“Phil?” Wilbur asked from the doorway. Phil jumped, looking up at the three and relaxed once he realized who it was.

“Are you doing alright?” Techno asked. He wasn’t the best at reading emotions, but he could certainly tell that he was not doing very good. 

“I-” Phil’s voice came out horse. He shook his head at them. The three inched over to his bed, sitting on it next to him. 

“What’s going on?” Tommy asked, his voice, for once, was quiet. Calm. 

“My sons-” Phil starts, “11 years ago, they went missing.” 

“Oh,” Techno simply says, looking between Tommy and Wilbur. 

“I just miss them,” He tells them, “You all remind me a lot of them.” 

“We do?” Tommy’s voice gets a little more excited at that, though, not much from his previous tone. 

“Yes,” He replies, pulling out a picture where the three can see it. In the picture, a boy with long, shoulder length pink hair sits next to a boy with curly brown hair. A baby sits in their laps - no older than a few days old. 

Tommy laughed lightly, “We do kinda look like them, right?” 

“I know you’re not them,” Phil sighed, “It just helps to think that maybe… just maybe.. You are?” 

“I’m sorry we’re not them,” Wilbur looked down at the picture sadly, “We’ll try to help out any way we can, okay?” 

Phil nodded his head slowly, “Okay. I appreciate that.” 

“No problem,” Wilbur replied, “Have you been eating? Drinking?” 

“Yes, I have, don’t worry,” Phil chuckled. 

“Good,” Wil smiled at him, “Would you like to be alone right now?” 

“If you don’t mind…” Phil trailed off. He felt bad having the three leave him, but he just felt like he needed time.

“Of course,” Wilbur smiled at him, “If you need us, we’ll be in our rooms, alright?” 

“Okay,” Phil replied, his eyes settling back on the photos. Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno got up, heading to the doorway.

“We love you, Phil,” Wilbur said as he closed the door behind him, leaving Phil alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (He could keep hoping and wishing, but it was just the fates. Just the fates, Philza.)


	7. Missing Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M CACKLING AT THESE COMMENTS HELP ME 
> 
> The point is that Phil's not wanting to get his hopes up, he thinks that the fates or gods or whatever are just playing a sick joke on him, so he's doing everything he can to convince himself that these boys are not his sons no matter how much he might have his suspicions. Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy on the other hand have (little to) no clue about their royal status. (Though, they'll entertain the idea) 
> 
> Do not worry, all will be put together soon :) 
> 
> Also, 2 more chapters, how we feeling gamers?! ~ The Author :) 
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0  
> Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur

Stormy nights were perhaps Tommy’s least favorite kind of nights. The thunder that shook the palace, drowning out the pounding rain never failed to make Tommy jump. Eventually, a bang shook the castle enough to make Tommy find his way to Wilbur and Techno’s room. He opened the door and shut it behind him before looking around his friend’s room. Techno and Wilbur were sitting on their beds, chatting. Though, they had stopped as soon as Tommy entered the room. 

“Oh,” Tommy muttered, smiling sheepishly at the two, “Hey.”

“Storm wake you?” Techno asked. 

“Yup.” 

“Us too,” Wilbur smiled kindly to Tommy. He patted the bed next to him, signalling for Tommy to join him, “Come up here.” Tommy smiled lightly at the older boy as he made his way to the bed. 

Tommy climbed onto the rather tall bed next to Wilbur, “What were you two talking about?” 

“Phil,” Techno answered, “I didn’t know he had sons.”

“Me neither,” Tommy replied as he laid on the bed behind Wilbur, “Though, if they went missing or something, it makes sense that he wouldn’t talk about them.” 

Wilbur shrugged, “I guess it does.” 

“If he doesn’t want to talk about them, then let’s not make him,” Techno replied. The other two made a noise of agreement and nodded their heads. 

After a bit of silence between the group, Tommy suddenly sat up, “What do you think they were like?” Wilbur and Techno’s eyes wandered around the room, racking their brains for some sort of answer to the question. 

Techno was the first to speak up, “He loved them, hell, he still does.” 

“He didn’t say a lot about them, but definitely,” Wilbur nodded to Techno in agreement. 

“I wonder where they are.”

“I hope they’re safe,” Wilbur replied, “They deserve to be here with Phil, he’s a good dad.” 

“Definitely,” Techno agreed. The group sat in silence for what felt like forever, listening to the steady rhythm of rain patter against the window and the thunder that rumbled overhead every once and a while. Tommy was about to fall asleep when Wilbur turned his head and started talking to him.

“What was life like before Phil?” 

“What?” Tommy cocked his head to the side, confused about what he was asking. 

“Like, where did you live?” 

“No where specific,” Tommy replied, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, “I moved around a  
lot.”

“Why? Couldn’t you just stay in the empire?” 

“Nope,” Tommy replied and sat up, showing the other two his wings, “No one wanted a  
phoenix in their empires. Made them a target for war.” 

“Makes sense,” Wilbur nodded his head, “That’s kinda like Techno and I.” 

“No one wanted a piglin hybrid in their empires either,” Techno responded, “So, Wil and I made a treehouse in the woods. I hunted, Wil cooked.”

“We got by pretty well, Technoblade,” Wilbur smiled. 

“Technoblade?” Tommy asked. 

“My full name,” He responded.

“Your full name is Technoblade?!?” Tommy exclaimed, “Why couldn’t I have a full name like Technoblade?! My name’s just Tommy!” 

Technoblade chuckled,“Then Phil found us… and here we are.” 

“I don’t remember a lot before the tree house,” Wilbur looked down at the floor, “Technoblade doesn’t either.” 

Tommy looked up at Wilbur at this, “I don’t remember a lot either!” 

“Wait, what?” 

“Yeah!” Tommy responded, “I remember some specific empires or… the Essempi Empire, but everything else is really fuzzy. ” 

“We’re the same way,” Wilbur replied, “It’s really weird.” 

Tommy sat, trying to figure out how to respond, then it hit him, “Guys, I had a thought..”

“Oh boy,” Wilbur grumbled, “It’s never good when Tommy has a thought.” 

“Hey!” Tommy exclaimed, making Wilbur double over in laughter.

Techno cleared his throat, “Continue, Tommy?” 

“Okay, okay, okay,” Tommy let out a sigh, “What if we’re the lost princes…?”

“We’ll talk to Phil about that in the morning,” Techno responded. 

“Yeah, but what if we are?”

“Then we stick together,” Wilbur replied after recovering from his laughter fit, “How about we get some sleep for now, yeah? The worst part of the storm is over now.” 

“Fine.. Goodnight Wilbur. Goodnight Techno.”

“Night Tommy.”

“Goodnight, child.” And the light by the bed was blown out, leaving the three to lay in their beds, pondering on what Tommy had just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (They needed to talk to Phil. Quickly.)


	8. Putting Us Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of an early chapter today - this upload is for 1/15/21, but I got end of the term stuff to do for school so I figured I'd give it to you a day early rather than a day late! The last chapter of this fic will be up on the 16th. Hope you enjoy the early upload! :) ~ The Author :) 
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0  
> Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur

The next morning was a clear sunny one, a heavy contrast to the night's stormy weather. Tommy woke up next to Wilbur, his head resting on his chest. Tommy laid there, taking in the warmth and listening to Wilbur’s steady heartbeat. The sun crept higher into the sky as time passed. Soon enough, it shone through the bedroom window, quickly waking Wilbur and Technoblade from their peaceful slumber.

“You’re comfy,” Tommy mumbled once he knew Wilbur had woken up.

Wilbur grumbled and shoved Tommy off of his chest, “And you’re annoying.”

“Hey!” Tommy exclaimed, crossing his arms, “I was lyin’ there!”

“Yeah, and I was sleepin’ there!” Tommy continued to pout as he moved to sit up and rub the sleep out of his eyes with his hands. As soon as his eyes refocused on the world around him, he saw that Techno was awoken by the commotion.

“What time is it,” He grumbled, his voice deep and gravelly from sleep. Tommy got out of bed and reached his arms and wings up to stretch before making his way to the window to look up at the son.

“10 in the morning? Maybe 9?” Tommy thought aloud. He turned to look at Wilbur and Technoblade who both shifted into a sitting position. Tommy assumed his position by the window, warming up his wings. He’d have to ask Phil to preen them again at some point - it’d been a couple of days since they last did that.

“Tommy, do you remember what we talked about last night?” Wilbur asked suddenly, looking at the boy, “About the princes?”

“Yeah, of course, I do,” Tommy rolled his eyes at his question, “Why?”

“Do we still wanna talk to Phil about…” Wilbur trailed off and gestured around the room, “...All of this?”

Tommy looked down at his feet, “I don’t know…”

“I’d at least like to know more about who the princes are,” Technoblade added on, “Even if they aren’t us.” Wilbur nodded slowly at their responses and got out of bed, stretching his arms, legs, and back as he stood.

“Well,” He groaned as he stretched, “Let’s go find King Philza, shall we?”

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

The next 10 minutes were spent traversing the palace, checking every room and even the garden outside. Every room was empty, even his own bedroom.

“Where the hell is he…” Wilbur muttered to himself.

“Did ya’ check the throne room?” Techno asked quietly.

“The what?” Wilbur tilted his head to the side, Phil had never shown them a throne room…

“The throne room,” Techno responded, “Phil never officially let us explore it, but I saw it on the way in.”

“Worth a shot I suppose,” Wilbur shrugged and let Techno lead him and Tommy into the throne room.

The throne room was decorated in blues and golds - perfectly complementing the empire's snow like aesthetic. The glass-covered pedestals led the way to the back of the room, a crown residing in each of them. The walls were covered in portraits of Phil and his sons. Tommy smiled as he examined them.

“Boys?” A voice called from the back of the room. The trio looked up to see Phil, sitting on his throne, looking oh so regal.

“Hi Phil,” Wilbur smiled at the man, “Sorry for intruding, we were looking for you.”  
Phil waved his hands in front of him, smiling, “You’re alright, what can I do for you three?” Tommy joined the group again, standing next to Wilbur.

“We were talking last night and we were wondering if-” Tommy started to speak, Technoblade, however, interrupted him.

“-If you could tell us more about your sons!” He said a little too loudly, “We were talking about your son's last night, we wanna hear you talk more about them.”

“Oh, uhm-” Phil looked around anxiously, “Sure, just give me a second.”

The three watched as Phil cleared his throats and let out a deep breath. They looked at each other, concerned for the man. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all…

“Phil?” Wilbur asked, concern lacing his voice, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Phil smiled slightly at him, “Just haven’t talked about them to anyone for a while.”

“We don’t have to do this, Phil,” Techno said, “We just wanted to hear more.”

“No, no, it’s alright,” He responded, “Okay, I’m good. Come with me.” Phil led them to a group of three portraits that hung above his throne - one of the sons in each. In the first, the one with pink hair stood with a sword held onto his shoulder, the other hand rested on his hip. He was smiling, but only slightly as if he were forced to be there. The next portrait had the brown-haired in it, simply sitting on the ground playing the guitar. The last had the blonde baby in it, sitting on the ground with Phil behind him to keep him sat up properly.  
“They went missing around 11 years ago, as you know. No one knows who took them, where they are, or even if…” Phil cut himself off, not baring to hear him partially admit that he wasn’t sure if his sons were alive or not. He directed the group's attention to the first portrait, “This is my firstborn son, well, by 5 minutes or so, Technoblade.”

“Technoblade?” Wilbur mumbled, looking at Techno.

“It’s a unique name, that’s why I was so shocked to hear about you, Techno,” Phil chuckled to himself, “The next, his twin, is Wilbur.” Now, the attention was directed at Wilbur.

“Holy…” Tommy mumbled, “Phil?”

“Yes, Tommy?”

“The next portrait, the one with the little kid,” He pointed to the last painting, “He’s not named Tommy, is he?”

“How did you-” Phil trailed off.

“Holy shit..” Tommy whispered, his voice grew louder as he realized, “Holy shit, HOLY SHIT!”

“You don’t think..” Wilbur turned to Technoblade, “Surely not.”

“I think so… Tommy was right,” He smiled before turning to meet a very confused Phil, “Phil I think.. I think we’re your sons.”

Phil felt the wind being knocked out of him as if he’d been pushed roughly to the ground, “Y-You what..?

“My name, It’s not just Techno,” He replied, “It’s Technoblade.”

“You-” Phil’s breathing sped up significantly, “You’re… holy shit…”

“I told you!” Tommy exclaimed, “I said we should ask!”

Wilbur sighed and pulled his f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d brother in for a hug, a smile on his face, “That you did, Tommy. That you did.” Technoblade, surprisingly, joined in on the hug. After a tight hug, Wilbur and Tommy let go of each other, holding their arms out for Phil to join them. Phil raced over, and collapsed to the floor with the three, crying harder than he did when he thought he lost them. Wings stretched to cover the group on the floor.

They were together, and they were a family, and everything was okay again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And just like that, their world is back together again.)


	9. Epilogue: An Empire's Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted on the 17th, but I got excited and decided to give it to you gamers early, enjoy the final chapter of Soldier, Poet, King!! ~ The Author :) 
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0  
> Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur

The following weeks were spent in splendor for the royal family. After Phil had announced that the princes had been found, the empire had planned a massive celebration to welcome them back. The empire’s town square was decorated in pretty much every color imaginable. The princes, on the other hand, got right to exploring their new empire. Wandering around, talking to the people which inhabited it. It was a strange sight to see for everyone.  
The main day of the celebration arrived and rulers (and their people) attended from all over the area. Phil stood outside the palace, greeting them, talking about their kingdoms or empires. He smiled when he saw Dream.

“Dream,” Phil smiled as he shook his hand, “How is the Essempi Empire?”

“Ah, Philza! We’re good!” Dream responded, “It seems the Antarctic Empire is flourishing.”

“Indeed it is,” Phil agreed, “You have your head guard here I presume?”

“Yeah, last I saw him he was standing guard by George,” Dream chuckled, “Doesn’t want the empire to lose their other ruler, it seems.”

“George can hold his own,” Phil rolled his eyes, “Anyways, tell Sapnap to take the day off. My guards can handle any threats if there were any.”

“Will do!” Dream responded, “Thank you for that, sir.”

“No problem, Dream,” Phil smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder, “Now go find George and Sapnap, I’m sure they’re waiting for you.”

“Alright then, I’m off!” Dream replied, beginning to walk away, “I’ll see you around, Philza.” After Dream left, Wilbur, Tommy, and Technoblade came from inside of the palace.

“Were you talking to Dream?” Tommy asked him, tilting his head to the side.

“Indeed I was!”

“It’s been a while since I talked to him..” Tommy replied, “He and George were a couple of the nicest rulers I’ve met, aside from you, of course.”

“I didn’t know you stayed in the Essempi?”

“I did, for a while,” Tommy sighed, “But then their people found out I was a phoenix and drove me out.. It’s fine though, without them I wouldn’t be here!”

“You should’ve stood up,” Wilbur responded, “Started a drug cartel or an independent country or something.”  
“Nah, that’s too much work,” Tommy scoffed, “Plus, that would have to do with wars and shit. I’m too young to die.”

“It would be short-lived anyway,” Wilbur replied, chuckling, “I’d blow it up.”

“You would not!” Tommy exclaimed, “You love me too much to do that.”

“Guess we’ll never know…” Wilbur replied, ruffling the hair on Tommy’s head.

Phil smiled fondly at his sons, watching as Tommy swatted Wilbur’s hands away from his head. Technoblade stood close, clearly unsure of all the people currently surrounding him. Phil turned his attention to him.

“You don’t have to talk to anyone,” He told Techno.

“Too many people,” Techno mumbled.

“I know,” Phil frowned, “Just stick by me, alright?” Techno nodded at his father and let out a sigh.

“Alright.”

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

The rest of the day went by quickly. Wilbur and Tommy ended up exploring the empire more, while Phil and Techno sat by the palace and talked about whatever was on their minds. Eventually, Techno went inside to get dressed along with Wilbur and Tommy. They came out a while later - dapper prince suits and their signature crowns on.

“Crowns feel weird to wear…” Tommy complained, “I feel like I have to constantly balance it on my head.”

Phil chuckled at the youngest, “You’ll get used to it soon.”

“I hope so,” Tommy rolled his eyes.

“You ready?” Phil asked, smiling as he stood up next to his sons.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Tommy replied and looked over to his brothers, “How about you two - Prince Wilbur and Prince Technoblade of the Antarctic Empire?”

“I’m gonna have to get used to people calling me a prince,” Wilbur mumbled, “Ready I suppose.” Technoblade nodded in agreement.

The people started gathering around the palace as soon as they saw Phil stand up, eagerly awaiting what the man had to say.

“Alright, let's do this,” Phil let out an anxious sigh and turned to the people, “People of the lands, those who come from my empire and others, it is my honor to inform you all, that after 11 years, the Antarctic Empire has found its princes and the royal family has been put back together!” The people cheered, roars erupting from the crowd. Phil put his hands up, silently asking for the crowd to quiet down so he could speak.

“Everyone, it is with great joy, that I introduce to you my sons, Prince Technoblade, Prince Wilbur, and Prince Tommy of the Antarctic Empire!” The crowd, somehow louder than the last time, erupted into applause and cheers again. The trio, as their respective titles were called stepped forward next to Phil and bowed to their people.

Bowed to the empire. Bowed to the kings and queens, emperors and empresses. Bowed to their home...

They were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It had been 11 years.
> 
> 11 years since Phil had seen his sons.
> 
> 11 years since the Antarctic Empire had its princes.
> 
> But now they were back.
> 
> And all was well again.)
> 
> \----------------------------
> 
> And that’s it for SPK, folks! Thank you so much for giving my first ever multi-chapter fic a read! You all are amazing <3
> 
> I’m currently thinking up some more concepts for my next multi-chapter fic, so expect something new at some point soon! In the meantime, I should have some one-shots coming up soon to fill in my upload gaps!
> 
> I will see you all in the next story I tell you all :) ~ Toby <3


End file.
